


His Boys

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Parenting, Gen, Good Guy Bobby, No Wincest, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>John was a shitty father there is no doubt about it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> John was a shitty father there is no doubt about it.

John Winchester could not believe it. The fucking CPS, The fucking government!! Took his sons, his babies, his children, his boys!! Away from him!! Said he was "A bad parent" and "Abusive and Neglectful". John scoffed at that he was not a bad parent, he was not abusive, he was not neglectful, he was none of it!!. His boys had a place to sleep every night granted it was either a cheap motel or the impala but they had a place to sleep, They had clothes on there back, they had food to eat, they went to school, they were normal kids (apart from the hunting thing). So John didn't understand why is beloved boys were be taken away from him. But there was one thing he knew he was gonna get them back even if it was the last thing he ever did. He loved his boys and they loved him and he would never do anything to hurt them. He just wanted them to be a family and a united happy one.  
Sam and Dean however felt much different about there removal.

Sam and Dean were so happy. So happy to be out of that life. That life of hunting of going from town to town, school to school, cheap motel to cheap motel, week after week, day after day , month after month, year after year so there father could play on the disillusion belief he kill whatever killed there mother. And they were so damn happy they didn't have to go through that anymore and that they never had to suffer through there father's ranting and raving and physical and verbal abuse and his drunkenness and days going to near starvation. Now they and the little possessions they had were on there way to there uncle Bobby's house were there would begin there new life. There new life away from hunting, a happy life.

The CPS agents and Cop's who had remove them were extremely nice buying them, and new clothes, and new stuff so they could start there new life. The agent who was currently escorting them to there uncle Bobby's house a blonde woman named agent Rosen, Becky she asked them to call her was a nice, sweet natured, if a bit crazy woman who had a boyfriend named Chuck and was always making the boys laugh.

"Are you boys looking forward to your new life??" She asked

"Yep" Sam says 

"very much" Dean says 

When the Cops and CPS stormed into the motel room they were staying at John tried to spit out some bullshit story to convince them he was a good father and Sam and Dean were doing fine. However what Sam and Dean had to say and what the agents saw in the room said otherwise. So they took the boys but who called neither John, Dean, or Sam knew.

So here there were a few days later now pulling into the driveway of the large home there uncle Bobby lived in away from that shitty life they had before.

"Well boys here we are! You ready??" Becky asks 

"Yes!!" Sam and Dean says excitedly 

Becky smiles "Good!" She says and they all get out of the car 

as soon as they got out they spotted a middle aged man standing on the porch 

"UNCLE BOBBY!!" Sam and Dean shouted happily in unsion as they rushed towards him 

"Hey ya boys!" Bobby says as he pulls them into a embrace 

"We missed you!" Sam says as he and Dean latch onto there uncle 

"So did i! Now! Ya ready to pick out your rooms?" Bobby asks 

"Oh boy are we ever!" Dean says happily 

"Alright then! Go up those stairs and pick out any room you like" Bobby says 

The two boys look at each other and smile before they run up the stairs to pick out there rooms. There new rooms in there new house in there new life with there new dad.

THE END


End file.
